Me Too
by AngelwingS7
Summary: Hermione and Ron were in a previous relationship, but a new relationship might make it clear that their orginal feelings never truly left. (R/H) -- complete --


***'Me Too'***

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, it's characters, and the whole Hogwarts she-bang isn't mine, it belongs the to the wonderfully gifted J.K. Rowling. So, all I've done is this quick, kind of cute story that I hope you enjoy! 

**Short Summary: ** Hermione and Ron were in a previous relationship, but a new relationship might make it clear that their orginal feelings are still there. 

**PG:** For one "bad" word, though I do believe they basically use it in Shrek (Donkey says it) 

**.::a one-shot fic by AngelwingS::.**

***'Me Too'***

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently as she sat waiting for her best friend, and ex-boyfriend, to arrive from his date with Laura, a fifth year girl whom Hermione _had_, though lost, a great respect for. Honestly, a _seventh_ year dating a _fifth_ year? After dwelling on that for some time she finally came to the conclusion that Ron was simply crazy. Okay, so she had some-what been "with" Viktor, but that was an entirely different story, or so she believed. 

"Goodnight, Laura," Hermione's sense of hearing heightened and her breath came to a halt momentarily when she heard her friends, well friend and girlfriend, return from their considerably late date. 

"Goodnight, Ron." 

Hermione had anticipated a quick response on Ron's part but was hardly comforted when a lack of conversation hung openly in the air and provided the room with a slightly tense tone. She had recently caught them a few days earlier basically snogging in the common room her mind had become prone to drift grudgingly to that moment. She tried to convince herself that her own disturbed reaction was odd, because she simply just didn't care what Ron did with his girlfriend, or so she often stated. On the other hand, Hermione's classmates seemed to be a bit too quick to "help her through the emotional conflicts" that she "must have felt after witnessing such _public displays of affection_." Naturally, Hermione claimed such accusations to be "nonsense" and she quickly told more than just and handful of other people that she didn't care. Though it was not as if she'd ever state otherwise. 

The thing was, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were once a great deal more to one another than just friends, and though they had broken up, there was still a part of her which still clung to memories of their old relationship silent wishes for the them to be an "us" again no matter how often she tried to push the idea aside. The two best friends had dated most of their fifth and sixth year after his confession that still brought a smile, though a sad one now, to Hermione's face. During Christmas break of their seventh year, though, they had come to the agreement (suggest by a "level-headed" Hermione) that the two might need a break. Wouldn't it be interesting to discover what other possibilities were out there for both them? She had once come to that conclusion after a long night of deep, "reasonable" thought, but she now regretted ever conjuring up the ideas. _I thought we were too serious, but I had no idea that I'd miss him ..it.. this much_ she sadly pondered. 

The intelligent young woman decided she couldn't exactly turn around to watch Ron and Laura so she silently settled on contemplating her slightly depressive thoughts. Who was she trying to fool? At the beginning she attempted to consistently remind herself of how right she was in her decision, then she had to convince her friends that she could care less about Ron and Laura's relationship. Unfortunately, she was lying through her teeth and a minute, annoying voice in her head managed to correct her by adding something to the effect of "No, you only _WISH_ you could care less." 

Ginny and Harry didn't help much either. Ginny with her sympathetic looks and Harry with his reluctant way of ever saying the name Laura. To top it off, Hermione was confident both really did enjoy Laura's company, just, not around Ron's previous girlfriend. Hermione also had reason to believe Harry and Ginny would soon be a couple as well, and she imagined it would be only natural for the four friends to go on double dates. She was already feeling left out. 

"Well, aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?" Laura finally commented, which caused Hermione to slip back to reality and almost sigh out of relief while forgetting her presence was still unknown. 

"Actually, um, well, Laura, I need to explain something to you," by his tone of voice Hermione easily guessed that her red-haired friend was in a rather uncomfortable situation, and she imagined he was probably shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot and most likely running a hand through his crimson locks just out of habit. 

"Is this about Hermione again?" With her almost giggly tone, the comment seemed to be made to lighten up the mood, but Ron only sighed. 

"I guess you might say that," he replied, "Listen, Laura, you deserve someone who can care about you with all their heart, and I'm really sorry, but I know, and I've truly come to realize, I'm just not that person." 

Hermione was now confused, but a weak smile was still able to appear across her mouth. _Perhaps he hasn't fogotten US either._ She rationed hopefully as there was another pause in the conversation that had quickly grabbed her attention, or rather among the people that had grabbed her attention. 

"OK then," Laura's voice was light and Hermione thought she heard her give him a light peck, "You know, I think I saw this coming. Don't let her leave you again though, or I'd pity your next girlfriend," she let out a short giggle, "Though, I'll miss you, excluding your many tales of your '_good friend_ Hermione,'" Hermione couldn't help but notice the hint of sarcasm in that comment, "I wish you the best of luck." Hermione slowly nodded in agreement, that was the reasonable Laura she knew. _Good for you, Laura,_ she concluded, _getting a head on those shoulders and not chasing after older men anymore..it's a good thing._

"Thanks... I guess," Ron muttered, "bye, Laura." 

"No Ron, see you later, remember?" Hermione finally heard footsteps up the stairs to the girls' dorm. 

"Hullo Hermione." 

She sighed, he had known she was there all along, "Hi Ron." 

"So, I suppose it'd be wishful thinking to hope you've been up all night waiting for me.." 

It was more like a question and not statement, and Hermione knew it. "No, it'd be the truth. Why didn't you tell me that my presence was known?" 

"Why didn't you _make_ your presence known?" 

If she started a row, chances were that he'd be ending it. Hermione groaned, "I figured it was a private conversation, but anyway, have you forgotten? We _do_ have a project to complete." 

"Oh, so it's not like you actually cared about my _date_, right? It's all about grades, and that's all it'll ever be with you -" Ron's voice was slowly escalating. 

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione answered quietly. 

"What?" Ron sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, it's just.. nevermind, I was letting my.. nevermind, again. I'm just going to.. to.. heed your advice and shut up before I say something stupid again. But come on, it _is_ late for the project, and it's a Friday, we have all weekend," Ron had certainly matured, and Hermione was thankful. Their countless rows had begun to become rather old years before, and it was good that it almost seemed as if they were sometimes avoided now. With, of course, the help of the whole idea that it would be most likely best to _think_ before they _spoke_. 

Hermione bit her lip before her next remark, it could heat things up, however, those were the risks she planned on taking, "Then maybe you might consider returning on curfew. I really should report it. I highly doubt it's the first time such has happened," Hermione retorted, rows might be old, but she still felt hurt..maybe she shouldn't have, but the fact remained that Ron had been with someone else, and it did bring pain to her heart and she couldn't deny that for much longer. 

"Dammit, Hermione, do you care or not?" 

"Do you?" 

"I would think from what you overheard that..." Ron bent down to look at Hermione eye-to-eye, who had remained seated, "that anyone who could reach logical conclusions, would know I do." 

She bit her lip, "So why the snogging?" Hermione knew that thought, that moment would forever remain at the back of her head. 

Ron shook his head, "I don't know, i guess it was somewhat like an experiment, to see how it felt with anyone but you," Hermione blushed remembering she and Ron had snogged a bit even if they were more than often plenty content with sweeter, lighter kisses, "and it was nothing. I realized I was just using Laura.. I now know that was completely wrong of me..you see why I broke up with her, don't you?" 

She nodded, unsure of what to say, "um, then I guess right now would be the time to say, I do care." 

Ron grinned whole-heartedly, "then, can I kiss you?" 

She held back a laugh, the flashback of when he had asked her that in their fifth year replayed in her mind, "I think so," she nodded, reliving the moment. 

He leaned in and softly kissed her, not a snog, but a very delicate, simple kiss that quietly told Hermione that he didn't want to be "just good friends." 

After they broke apart, Hermione pressed her lips together, "Mmm, does that mean what I think that means?" 

Ron looked intently into his best friend's eyes, "it means, Hermione, that I would be thoroughly upset if I still had to pretend that I didn't love you as more than a friend." 

Hermione smiled, all was right again, "Me too Ron, me too." 

**a/n:** I'm very sorry but i do not read minds, therefore you must take the effort to review to let me know what you think..otherwise i shall remain oblivious to what others think of my work *thanks* 

**FYI:** If you've read A Walk to Remember the whole little kisses being enough was somewhat inspired by that. If you haven't read it then I would suggest it if you have bit of time. 


End file.
